familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stewie Griffin
Can Stewie Talk? Some people are not sure whether people can understand him, but based on episode FG104 "Mind over Murder" it is obvious that they do. A clip of this is available at the official Family Guy site (http://www.familyguy.com) under the video clips section. The dialogue goes like this. Stewie: Victory is mine! Lois: Yes, and this cake is yours, too. I'm not really sure, but isn't that episode Chitty Chitty Death Bang? @_@ --Loar5 09:24, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Whichever one is the cult episode where Stewie hunts down the "Man in White." In fact, I read that Seth makes people understand Stewie or not just depending on whether it's better for the scene. The Milkman·talk 17:10, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Really, I thought it was more based on if they really cared about Stewie's presence or not cause in the Untitled the Griffin Family, when Peter insults the Godfather stewie replies with how could you judge a movie without seeing its ending and lois says, "I agree with Stewie, how could you do that" -- Jediboy5562 ---- Whoa whoa, stewie smoked cocaine? I was pretty sure he was smoking weed from the hispanic maid... WTF umm, some random greasy haired guy in a collard shirt? gay Is stewie a homosexual? Because, in some episodes, there signs that he is. Like, in 'saving private brian', he makes out with brian to try and get out of the army. And, there are numerous other signs too. Like he sometimes fantasizes about Rupert with a man's body. Or, when he learns to ballroom dance, he sais to Brian 'I love you'. He could really relate to Brian's cousin,Jasper.--grunt man 15:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Stewie Stewie would be a good soldier in the war he understands battle but why can't he kill lois. Edit by 74.177.222.22 on 6-8-09 Does anyone know if Stewie said 'lay' or 'layd'? I've never heard anyone with a brain say 'layd'...'laid' by Quagmire, sure, but 'layd'? Since I have no idea what the exact line is I won't change it. --Buckimion 01:01, 9 June 2009 (UTC) .GIF under The world domination heading. Does anyone mind if I delete this? It isn't really relevant to it's position on the page. EDIT: Change made, thanks to whoever made the delete, the section looks a lot less cluttered now. =D :Yeah, I nuked it. I wasn't happy with it anyways but someone had to show off they could make moving gifs. --Buckimion 20:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Haha, I had thought it was something along those lines... They can be useful sometimes (e.g. the Image of Stewie's running around with the shard of glass in his head, as it shows his head from a few angles.) but most of the time they just distract me... =/ :I did want to say thanks for bringing it to my attention instead of taking it out automatically. Sometimes I get a little knee-jerk reaction about removal without looking at the whole context. I rarely read entire articles, I just get advised of changes and react sometimes without thinking. --Buckimion 21:02, October 5, 2009 (UTC)